Yuiitsu
by Moonlight-MidnightYaoi
Summary: Allen Walker has many secrets heres two of them, he's a famous girl singer even thou he's a boy,and two he is a demon,he wants to live a normal life so he got his manger to bring him to school.Thats where he mets that others,Kanda life going change.review
1. Classes and teachers

**Classes:**

Allen Walker: 

**History -Math**

**English- Art**

**Lunch - Lunch**

**Music -Gym**

**Science-Languages**

Kanda Yuu: 

**History -Math**

**Science -English**

**Lunch - Lunch**

**Music- Gym**

**Art -Languages**

Lavi: 

**History -Music**

**English- Art**

**Lunch - Lunch**

**Math -Gym**

**Science -Languages**

Lenalee Lee: 

**History- Science**

**English -Music**

**Lunch - Lunch**

**Math -Gym**

**Art -Languages**

Teachers:

**Principal: Komui**

**History: Bak**

**Gym: Fo**

**English: Miranda**

**Math: Reever**

**Art: Tiedoll**

**Science: Komui**

**Music: Tyki**

**Languages: Krory**


	2. Seconds to Midnight

Moonlight: I Hope you guy will get interested into this story :3

Midnight: I do not own -Man, if I did Allen would be a demon loving Kanda he the song isnt mine either its Bring Me The Horizon and the song is Diamonds Aren't Forever

**Edit: I'm guessing you can say this is Allen POV...**

* * *

We will never sleep, 'cause sleep is for the weak  
And we will never rest, 'til we're all fucking dead  
We will never sleep, 'cause sleep is for the weak  
And we will never rest, 'til we're all fucking dead

We will never sleep, 'cause sleep is for the weak  
And we will never rest, 'til we're all fucking dead  
We will never sleep, 'cause sleep is for the weak  
And we will never rest, 'til we're all fucking...

We will never sleep, 'cause sleep is for the weak  
and we will never rest, 'til we're all fucking dead  
we will never sleep, 'cause sleep is for the weak  
and we will never rest, 'til we're all fucking dead

I refuse! I refuse!  
I refuse to close m-

*bam!*

The white haired boy smacked his iPod dock,

"Really need to change the song", the white haired boy groaned, sitting up on his bed, his throat hurted, so he grabbed the bottle of water that was on the fancy table, he finished it, looked at the time. '6:30' the clock said.

"Jeez, why do I always wake up so early" he groaned some more, then pulled the covers off of him and got out of bed. First he started to work out just a little, then after that he went to take a shower. His hair style was a little long probably up to his shoulders. After his shower he went to the kitchen for some breakfast. The butlers and maids were running all over the place getting things ready and all,

"Oh! Sir you're up early, as usual" One butler said

"Ya, I guess being a star got the best of me" the boy chuckled

"Idiot apprentice, remember you got school today" a red head appeared

"Shut up master, if I can remember 26 songs, I think im able to remember school…" the boy said

"Just saying… and remember you have a photo shot at 2:30"

"oh ya… ill some how get to that" The boy started to think, but then the boy crashed onto the floor,

"Timcanpy stop that" it was the boys dog that his master got him, just for protection and a dog for a friend. The boys pushed Tim off of him and got up and wipe the drool off of his face. The boy looked at the clock and it said 7:20, he sighed and went to grab his bag, his cell, iPod and most of all his gloves.

At the school they had to wear a uniform, for boys a white shirt with a moon on the back of it summer and winter uniform wear different. The girls it was detailed, some girls wear leggings under the skirts but some didn't and there was a design on the skirt, the shirts had a moon on it, there's summer and winter outfits were the same as the boys.

"Well Cross im leaving, when you leave to pick me up remember to put my stuff in the limo" the boy yelled while putting his shoes on.

"Ya, ya ill text you when im outside of your school…" Cross hated work.

"Ok, bye" when Allen was leaving the House he heard a grunt in the background, he close the door and started to walk.

**xXx**

'Im Allen Walker, Secretly im Gekkou Midnight, a famous girl singer, i know im a boy but I can change my voice to sound girl like and I can change my body to look girly, err, well almost, I wont have big boobs or anything, but im going to try to act different. I'm going to a pubic high school, but im always going to use the winter uniform then summer, its not like I get hot or anything I'm use to it. Cross made me the star that I am now, I hope no one finds out about this famousness, my life will get hard at some points, but I'll live. I'm only 15 and I'm a smart ass, I'm really not great at directions. My artistic is horrible but I can make pretty damn cute outfits…. Im gay and im fine with it... Who knows I might like this school."

**xXx**

"Lenalee-Chan! Did you hear were getting a new student!" a red head boy cheered at his friend

"Yes Lavi-san, im in the student council too" the girl smiled

"Oh ya… Heyy Yuu-Chan! Di-"

"Yes baka usagi were getting a new kid! So why don't you shut up and leave me alone! And don't fucking call me that!" the long hair boy yelled

"Oh ya, you're in the council to…"

"And who's fault is that?" the man glared at the red head

"MINE!" Lavi cheered

"Shouldn't be cheering, too bad I don't have a Kanata your head would be off like that" (in a very quick second xD) Kanda growled

"Now, now Kanda, give him a break, even if you had a Kanata you would need a license…." Lenalee almost felt like to leave them because they were being a pain

"Che. So" Kanda wouldn't listen, so Kanda sat down. When he sat down the bell ring,

"Nice Yuu-Chan you made the bell ha-ha" Lavi started to laugh, but before Kanda could punch Lavi, he ran to his desk, and then the teacher walked in to…

"Today class were getting a new student, he's only 15 but he's very smart" Bak said "you may come in now" Allen walk though the door and smiled, no one notice he was hiding hair in the back of his shirt, but everyone stared (yes even Kanda xD) and when Allen was Gekkou he cover up his scar so people would see a pure face, not one with a scar and all, Allen walked up to the front and bowed a little and said

"Hello, Im Allen Walker and it nice to be here" his smile was bright, Bak smiled back and said

"You may have a seat . Lenalee, the girl with the pigtails" he pointed and showed

"Uh ok thank you" So Allen walked there and sat down in an empty desk. The lesson went on as usual and everything was normal, well part. Kanda he was texting the baka usagi, but the lesson was going all right… and the 2nd lesson to.

**xXx**

The bell rang and everyone got up and started to head for lunch,

"Hello im Lenalee, it's nice to meet you" the girl smiled at Allen and held out her hand, Allen looked up from his work and looked at the girl,

"Uh it's nice to meet you to?" Then Allen shook her hand, the girl smiled then this red head pop in,

"Hay Lenalee-Chan I wanna meet the new kid to" Lavi whined

"Then talk to him Lavi" Lenalee chuckled, Allen was very confused with the attention, he was use to Gekkou attention but not this.

"Hey there buddy, how smart are you?" Lavi was curious

"Probably smarter then you" Allen joked

"Well how do you know that?" Lavi asked

"Oh I don't know you just look dumb"

"Oh how rude, you broke my heart Allen-Chan" Lavi fake faint

"Ya, ya live your dream"

"Let's see how smart you are? How many Languages do you know? I know 5"

"Oh I don't know 10, 20, maybe all" Allen shrugged

"Oh my all that Allen?" Lenalee gasped

"Ok how about uh, 40 x 90, and no cheating?" (Sorry im not so smart so im just putting random answer down xD well there really but im making them up ^^;)

Allen thought for a minute then said "3600"

"Right uh, how about what's BaCl2 (aq) + MgSO4 (aq) - BaSO4 (s) + MgCl2 (q)?"

"That's easy Barium Chloride + Magnesium sulfate - Barium sulfate + Magnesium Chloride" (got that from my school work xD)

"Uh, Zn + 2 AgNO3 - Zn (NO3)2 + A Ag"

"Zinc + Sliver nitrate - Zinc nitrate + silver"

"Ok can we stop with the question, please?"

"Oh sure Allen, I gotta say your smart" Lavi smiled

"Thank you, but im going to go" Then after that Allen left,

"Ya we better go to Kanda" Lenalee said then left followed by Lavi

xXx

After lunch all they saw was Lavi up near the wall and two chopsticks hang from the wall, I guess he pissed Kanda off… Kanda was walking down the hall until he saw the new kid sitting outside near a tree, it was fall and the kid was out in his shirt and all,

"Aren't you cold Moyashi?"

"W-what? Oh you're in my first class, uh Kanda isn't it?"

" you are smart, yeah it is"

"So I guess your friends with Lenalee and Lavi to…"

"I guess you can say that…" Kanda didn't in joy the conversion, Allen just nodded and looked back at his binder.

"Fireworks? What's that a new song?"

"Huh oh this, I guess you can say that,"

"What is it about" Kanda was just so curious for some reason,

"None of your business" Allen really didn't want to tell him,

"Well sorry im just, curious…" Kanda didn't like what he said,

"Well your next class is music is it?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"That Lenalee girl said her friends had the two same classes as me and you look like the music type…" Allen looked like he was going to blush, he some how can tell a person type and he look like a good kisser; Allen had no idea why he was thinking that…

"well… ok then, guess you got the gift to see people types" Kanda clucked, Allen thought that was out of character even if he met him now, then after a while the red head came bouncing in

"Wow Yuu-Chan laugh? How did you do that Moyashi-Chan" At the same time they both said

"Don't call me that!"

"Now there talking the same, Hay Lenalee-Chan I think there going crazy"

"I think you're the one going crazy" Allen said

"No, I never go crazy, Yuu-Chan tell him!" Lavi whined

"Stop calling me that Baka Usagi!" Kanda growled

"Well then, I think im going to leave, bye, see you in class Kanda" Allen wave bye, then went to his locker

"Yuu-Chan look what you did you scared him off" Lavi whined he was liking his new buddy…

"Che, I think that was you not me" Kanda was grumpily…

**xXx**

The bell rang and everyone was in there classes, when Kanda got into his he saw the Moyashi sitting near the last door staring out the window from far away, Kanda ched and walk to his seat. After Kanda the teacher walked in Tyki Mikk, and asked

"Today Class were going to learn about a singer, can anyone guess?" the class was clueless

"No one? –Sighed- its Gekkou Midnight" Everyone stared for a minute then cheered Allen was surprise how many people like him, well his other side, he grinned evily.

He couldn't believe his ears, when they were learning lots of people didn't know a thing about Gekkou hardly the teacher, there was some students that knew a lot, but he didn't know about Kanda he was quiet. Allen felt his pants vibrate; he looked around and saw now one was looking so he pulled out his cell and looked at the text. _Cross 'come on boy were outside' Allen answer 'coming' _Allen looked around again and no one was looking he packed his stuff up and sneaked out the door, but he didn't know Kanda was look 'what the heck is the kid doing?' Kanda thought but he let it slip, so he looked out the window, when he look down there was the Moyashi letting his hair out from behide his shirt 'now I want an answer?' Kanda got very confused how he could get down there so fast.

**xXx**

"Never knew you could do it kid" Cross was amused

"What sneaking out of class? That's easy with people like them." Allen said

So Allen jumped in to the car and saw his stuff was in it, so he took off his shirt and put this special skin on the would hide his left disorder arm for it wont get noticed, then he put it white and blue Lolita dress on and put leggings under it after he took his pants off. After that was done he put his hair up into a ponytail and curled it, he put cover up on his scar and other things he needed on, lastly he sat there

"You clean up good" Cross clucked

"Shut up, I bin doing it for years now" Allen grumbled

"Ya at first you were embarrassed of changing and now you don't have a care in the world"

"That's because I block you out…" Allen lowly said, but before Cross yell at him Allen got out of the car, and walked into the building people were all around her but she just kept going, after all that they were in the photographer room

**xXx**

"Where's Allen?" Komui asked

"He's probably lost maybe" Lavi didn't know where his new buddy went

"No, he's to smart to get lost, I think, oh well let's start the lesson" Komui turned to the chalk board…

**xXx**

"That it Gekkou, stay like that for one second _–snap-_ Beautiful!" the photographer shouted, Allen just smiled and did what the photographer said, right now the pose he was in was his legs shaped like a 'v' hands between them, his hair was braided, it was holed up by a big blue bow, which the hair dresser put in. After the photos were done Allen said his Thank you and goodbyes he rushes to the doors. Allen walked down the stairs to the outside doors when he got out reporters and more photographers were there. He answer the answered the questions and then got into the limo.

Silence took over the car ride home, till Cross had to make a noise

"I won't be home today and probably not tomorrow"

"Why going clubbing?"

"Lucky guess apprentice, so make sure you have nothing you need to do tomorrow because I'm not going to be there to pick you up…"

"Probably not, But ill check" silence took over again,

"Oh ya not like I care but how were the half day of school?"

"It sounds like you care, but I met new people _and a very_ _cute guy_" Allen voice went low and into a whisper

"What was that?" Cross cupped his ear

"Nothing at all" Allen waved his hand densely, silence just loved the too.

**xXx**

The boy jumped out of the car and the car zoomed off,

'I'm guessing no goodbyes' Allen sweat dropped but he moved it to the back of his mind. He got into the house and there were butlers and maids being very busy, the boy smoothly passed by them all to not mess them up, if he did cross would punish the maid or the butler who either did it then Allen would feel bad…

**xXx**

Allen got into his room. Sat on his computer to check his message, somehow his fans knew his email account and started to email him. 200 emails were in his inbox…

'Great, just great' Allen just thought, he cracked his knuckles and started to look though them some he emailed some he didn't. He didn't have the time… After that was done he laid back into his chair and closed his eyes to rest them, but that got interrupted his eye fined open they were black with a hint of red, oh ya did he forget to tell you guys he's a demon a unique kind in matter of fact he's probably the only one still alive, his power rare to, he can change his voice to sound more girly. What is with that he that's the only reason Cross picked him up from the street, random Allen was singing as a girl and Cross thought it was a girl he walked up to the boy sitting in front of a grave stone that said _'Mana Walker' _well enough of his past he needed to answer the door.

"Come in" Allen yelled, with that a maid walked in and standing in front of the door,

"Dinner is ready Walker-San" the maid bowed her head, but then Allen had her chin in his fingers and there was sparkles around them the maid was blushing crazy when Allen wasn't,

"Thank you, but just call me Allen~" with that Allen was out the door and the maid feel to her knee all blushy like, she just thought Allen right there and now was cute and sexy at the same time, she was giggles and all.

**xXx**

After supper Allen heard the door bell, he looked at the door but no one was going to answer it, he totally forgot he was still dressed as Gekkou Midnight, as he got to the door he notice but it was too late to change his route, so he wing it and answer the door.

"Hello may I help you?" Allen said sweetly

"Oh my~! Hm I thought I was going to Allen Walker address not MS Gekkou herself~" Komui try his best to hide his fanness (that's a word now XD)

"Uhm may I ask why you're here for Allen Walker?" Allen got curious why this guy wanted him

"Oh, how rude of me I'm Komui lee, Allen's principal, so is this his house? Very big for not so rich kid don't you think?" Komui had question and Allen didn't want to answer them…

"If you can keep a secret I can tell you why Allen Walker live here~" Allen suck his tongue out playfully,

"Oh my, yes I can keep a secret~" '_this is getting interesting_' Komui thought

"Well come in and I will tell you it~" Allen open the door wider to let him in.

Komui sat down on the couch and somehow Allen had some tea in his hands, Komui looked confused at the random tray of tea in his hands, Allen looked at his face the his hands

"Oh one of the maids gave me this~" Allen sweat dropped, Komui nodded and took the tea Allen handed him,

"So what is this secret you going tell me?"

"So you won't tell anyone, not even you darling sister?"

"No not at all-… wait how did you know I have a darling sister?" Komui wondered

"Well you see… I'm Allen Walker" his voice changed back to his guy voice… Silence took over, Allen about to say something but Komui said it first

"Really? You're truly Allen Walker and not Gekkou Midnight?" Komui was stunned, Allen nodded he didn't want to say anything else so he stay quiet.

"I'm truly Allen Walker but dress up as a girl for my manger, he found me at a young age singing to my adopted fathers grave, took me in and made me a star, so sir why did you come to see me for?" Allen grinned try to change the subject it caught him off guard,

"Oh ya the reason why I'm here. Uh 2 reasons one I wanted to know why you weren't in science your first day at school and the 2nd reason is you know the student council right. The main 3 people are my darling sister Lenalee lee, Kanda Yuu, and Lavi."

"Ya I know them, they kept talking on me… so what is it?"

"Hm… oh ya they need a smart president and I think you will be perfect~!" Komui in a sing song voice

"Wait? What? Why do you think I would be good?" Allen got confused...

"Because we need a smart student like yourself to be there president" Komui kept going on how good it would be if Allen chooses,

"Fine I will do it but one thing, this can't get between my 2nd life as Gekkou, Cross will get pissed if it did. And you won't like it when he's pissed." Allen semi shouted but not really loud

"You have yourself a deal my little friend" put his hand out for Allen to shake it, Allen crossed his arms and grunted and said

"I'm not that little." He pouted a little but took the hand and shakes it,

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Komui asked when he got up, Allen reached into his pocked and pulled out his cell phone (the one for Gekkou phone not his normal one)

"Nope I'm staying there for the whole day, going be fun" Allen wasn't excited but just went along, Komui laughed as they walked to the door

"You know soon or later the guys will find out…"

"Ya I know, I just want to keep it a secret a little bit longer." After that they said their goodbyes and he left, Allen just smiled randomly, but just went and hoped in the shower. He just hated to wear those things on for a long time, in the shower water poured down onto his body washing the makeup away and this scared appeared, it was from a blade a very big one, no one knows how he survive but he did, and the scar on his left eye he got that from much more worse thing in life…

**xXx**

Allen was laying on his bed after his shower think, thinking of a certain person named, you would know it '_Kanda Yuu_'

'_He looks like a sword wielder but doesn't have a sword… Maybe if I get to know him better ill buy him one._' Allen turned his head to his desk and there was a note on it,

"Hm, what is this?" Allen grabbed the note and opened it, Allen eyes went wide and like threw the note far far away, his eyes went glassily,

'_This can't be, it just can't'_ he cuddled into a ball.

To be continued

* * *

If any question just review :3

Please review XP I want to see if im getting any good at it.


	3. Author Note

**Author Note**~

Ok I see you guys got really into my new story x3 I'm really happy about that, one little thing I don't really now what's going to be on the note ^^; I don't know why I did that but I'll think of something really cool and Yullen : D like on my other story Moonlight and Midnight I can't write good stories like hard core Yaoi, I read lots but I can't I'll try get some good Yaoi thing in it but I don't know yet but the reason why I'm writing this thing is because I really didn't tell you guys what Allen dog breed was, well I want to draw him but I don't know what kind of dog he should be, so please help me and ill get the next chapter done fast, and please take alook at my other story to ^^ it will mean a lot.

~ **Mori**


End file.
